


First Kiss

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "Blaine knows what it's like to have a pretty crappy first kiss." given by Lj user Giraffedinosaur at the community kurt_blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Music taught him about attraction. The strict progression of notes in a warm-up, learning how to take his place in a harmony or, later, a chord let Blaine hear the beauty of attraction. Music gave him rhythm, and working with classical music, as he'd done before he came to Dalton, showed him that dissonances might resolve.

Adolescence taught him that dissonance could just linger, too. He'd kissed girls. Girls liked him. By the time he was twelve, he'd spun more than one bottle. The girls picked him to kiss.

And there was one dissonance. Kissing was supposed to do _something_ to his body; he'd had wet dreams and, after a deeply embarrassing talk with his dad, he even knew what was happening when he did.

Then, in eighth grade, a new kid had come to school. Pete was cute -- café-au-lait skin, grey-green eyes, a little more developed than the other boys in the class.

Blaine had followed Pete around like a stray puppy. Even now it embarrassed him to think about it. Pete had let Blaine carry his books, sometimes even hang out with him and the other guys. It was his first crush, and, for a moment in time, it seemed like the most glorious chord crashing -- just being around Pete vibrated through him.

One day, Pete turned to him and said, "You'd like to kiss me, wouldn't you?"

Blaine could only nod. He thought he saw something there, welcoming, in Pete's face, and he leaned in and took his first real kiss.

Snickering is dissonant whether it's one person or three, but the three boys -- hidden, snickering, witnessing something that should have been private -- were still not as harsh as Pete saying, "See, I told you he was a little fag."

He knew he was blushing -- hell, it had been four years, Blaine could say it to himself -- he was _crying_ when those other, older boys came out from where they were hidden. He'd run as fast as he could that day.

But Blaine had also admitted to himself that Pete was right. He was a fag. He'd never kissed another girl, and it was nearly two years before he'd kissed anyone again.

***  
Sitting on a cement stair in a strange school, he heard Kurt admit that his first kiss "with a guy" had been forcibly taken from him. He had to bite his lips to keep from offering to give him a better experience.

It might be what he wanted. He was pretty sure it was what Kurt was requesting, but it wasn't what Kurt needed.

Instead he said, "I'll buy you lunch."

***

Two months later, Kurt kissed him. Their lips brushed together hesitantly, pianissimo, a moment of dissonance as they worked out the angles, and then a gentle exploratory harmony, a sweet chord resolving as they pressed tightly into each other, until finally a perfect unison resonated between them.


End file.
